Beneath the moonlight
by invenlo
Summary: At the early age of Equestria The two sisters have a little hard time putting every pony together specifically The Batpony. The only connection they have is one Batpony who act as a messenger who is secretly send by his prince against the will of his king. But the fate are playing trick with them as The two sisters found that this Batpony messenger aren't a stranger as he should be
1. prologue

Enjoy!

* * *

Prologue The night they first met

It is a unbright night especially in the the filly found herself alone in the wood. Losing her way in an unknown place surrounded by darkness and silent .Left with only fear and confuse she sit still in a plain sight

Suddently the sound of something moving from a wood closer to the filly. Shaking in fear she move back blindly from the direction that sound come from

"Umm...Hello" she said to whatever make that sound

That sound continue getting louder and closer for the filly

"Anyone there?" The filly ask

That sound getting louder and whatever make that sound is getting closer

"Sally...Starswir...where are you?" The filly ask with shaking voice

Suddenly something grab her hoof without any warning and she can't see it in total darkness

"AHH!" The filly scream with fright

"Shh! Follow me. Quietly" whatever hold her hoof right now reply to the filly. Judging from the sound the filly realize that whoever said that must be just a filly around her age which makes her relief a little

"Who are you?" the filly ask

"No time for talking. We sitting ducks here" the colt doesn't answer her question instead he drag her along with him

"Wait! Where are we going?" The filly ask but still move along with the colt even though she not very sure if it a good idea

"Somewhere safe" the colt answer shortly

But still the sound of something moving toward them is getting louder. Surely they being track down

"What making that sound?" The filly ask

"Something very dangerous. By the way how are end up in this forest anyway?" The colt answer follow by one question

"I lost with my sisters and my friend. And this forest is very dark I can't see anything" the filly said

"Yeah! Traveler tempt to get lost in this forest. Probably shouldn't come here in the first place" the colt said

"Silly filly" he said quietly but not enough for the filly to don't hear that

"Hey! You get lost too isn't you" she said back with displease

"Hah! You are the only one who lost here. I after a Vampire-pony" The colt said

"A vam...what?" The filly ask

"Vampire" the colt answer

"Do you mean a Bat-pony?" The filly ask

"No no no. A Vampire pony. See? I am a Bat-pony and he is a Vampire-pony" the colt said

"You are what?" The filly ask with surprise

The sound coming closer with irregular speed from behind them

"Look out!" The colt shouts and push the filly down to barely dough whatever that just fly slightly over her head

"Ahh!" The filly scream

"This is not good" The colt said

Both pony look up to see a pair of red eyes among a completely darkness

"Run! Run!" The colt said and as he run away from those red eyes thing while dragging the filly along with him

"Where...where are we going?" The filly ask as she blindly follow the colt she never seen before

"Away" The colt quickly answer while still running but the sound of something flapping it wings close the distance after them

"This way" The colt said and takes a quick turn to the right

The colt and filly run for a few distance before they stop

"We can't outrun him. Not like this" The colt mumbling while the filly start to out of her breath

"Chang a plan! We hiding now" the colt said

"Okay. But where to" the filly agree

"Follow me. Quick! Quick" The colt said and pull the filly with him

The two young pony go into a thick wood while one of them don't see anything. Suddenly the loud sound of something stomping a ground come from nearby them

"Stop! Keep your head down and stay quiet" the colt whisper and gently push the filly's head down to the ground. A sound of some tree falling down come from nearby them

"Ehh..."the filly try to not scream out

"Shh! Don't make any sound" the colt whisper to the filly as he duck down next to her

The two young pony stay still hidden from the said vampire pony which walk around for a while then fly away

"Good! He lost us now" the colt said as he stand up

"Let get going then. We need to get you out of this forest" he said to the filly but she still duck down on the ground. Tremble in fright

"No" she answer the colt silently

"What?" The colt said in surprise

"I will stay here waiting for someone to find me" The filly said

"What? We can't stay here it will get cold" the colt said

"But what if we run in to that thing again?" The filly ask

"That will be fine. We can deal with him" the colt said with confident

"No we won't" the filly reply

"Don't say that .I will protect you" the colt said

"I don't believe you" the filly reply

"Oh come on just...just trust me. I will protect you. I promise" the colt said honestly

"You...really promise?" The filly ask quietly

"Cross my heart" the colt gently whisper those sincerely words into the filly ears

"Umm...okay I will trust you" the filly said to the colt while slowly stand up .but suddenly come a fearsome sound of roaring from a arguably a Vampire pony

"Ehh..." The filly cry out a squeeze sounds silently and quickly ducks down again

"I can't. I scare. I can't see anything" the filly said with shaking voice then they just stay in silent for a moment

"You know? I can't see a thing too" the colt said

"So...do you run blindly all the way here?" The filly ask

"Well...not really I...kind of hearing...it...it complicate" the colt said

"I...I don't know what you talking about" the filly said

"I just...just feel. okay? It a feeling not seeing" the colt said doubtfully

"Are you even have a clue of what you talking about" The filly ask

"Umm...not really actually" the colt said honestly

"See? Silly you" the filly said and grin as for the moment she have forgot her fear

"Hey! You sound better now" the colt said to the filly which the filly actually just notice that herself

"I...I guess you right" she said

"Hah. Feel like moving now..." The colt said but stop before he actually finish anything he about to said

"What is it" the filly ask the colt

"Shh!...stay silent and keep you head low" the colt said and slowly duck down while keep his ears on alert

"If it come back?" The filly ask silently

"No I...I not hear anything...it...it weird the whole forest go silent" the colt said and then suddenly a cold wind blow toward them .the colt shaking by the coldness

"Well that...abnormal cold" the colt said

"Is it away be like this" the filly ask

"Well I say it will get cold...but I didn't expect that it will be this cold" the colt answer

"This is unusual. What going on in this forest" The colt mumbling quietly

"We really should get going now. We don't going to make it in this coldness" The colt said

"But I...I" the filly said with shaking voice and then go silent

"Come on! We can't just stay here. We going to freeze to dead" the colt said

"No! I can't. It dark and scary everywhere I look at" the filly reply weakling

"And cold! Which is not good .So how about we get out of here and find some warm and safe place" the colt said

"Ehh..." The filly just reply by a squeeze sound

"Huh..." The colt sigh a silently and then he sit down next to the filly

"I so going to hurt by this" he said with humor

* * *

Both young pony stay in place and not talking while temperature drop low for about an hour

"So who do you think trying to looking for you right now?" The colt ask after stay silent for a while his voice is shaking and very quiet

"What?" The filly ask what the meaning of his question

"You friend? You family? You sound like you waiting for someone in particular" the colt said

"My...my sister. Celestia. She must be worry about me right now." The filly answer

"Your...your sister huh? That nice" the colt said

"How about you?" The filly ask

"Well...no I pretty alone so I not expect anyone to looking for me. I think capture a vampire should finally make me someone" the colt said with shaking voice but in those word the filly feel a sorrow in him

"Don't say that. Surely you must have someone who worry about you right now" the filly said

"I hope so but...there are no one but myself...hah ha ha..." The colt said and laugh which somehow sound very pathetic but his voice run out as he fall down to the ground. In that moment the filly can feel a coldness of the wind that blow toward them continuously. It appear that all the time the colt just sit there he actually block those wind away from the filly

"Hey! Hey! What happen. Are you alright" the filly said while quickly stand up and blindly reach for the colt which she success but what she feel is just a freez cold on his skin

"Hee hee...I guess I not that good went it come to dealing with coldness" the colt said with a very weak voice

"You going to be fine. You going to be fine...I...I..." The filly panicky said

"I...think I...can't be any help...for you anymore...you should get going before you freeze to death" The colt said

"I won't leave you. You will be death here" the filly said and try to dragging the colt along with her but he is not that light plus he can't help her moving himself

"Just go...safe yourself...or we both in the real trouble" the colt said with his very little bit of strength but suddenly the filly hugging him. He can feel a warmness from her body. The colt doesn't said anything. He too weak to said anything. He close his eyes and trusting the filly he never seen before to keep him warm

Both of them fell to sleep both tire and out of energy it almost an hour that they doesn't awake which is very dangerous consider a low temperature around them

"LUNA! LUNA!" The loud sound coming from a distance judging by ears that sound should belong to some filly

Waking by that sound the colt open his eyes to see a light of fire coming through the wood from far distance

"Hey! If someone there?" The colt shout as loud as he can while try to stand up. He carry the filly on his back and walk toward that crimson bright light using every bit of his strength

"Hey! Hey!" The colt said to the filly on his back

"Hang in there. Look like someone finally come to the rescue" the colt said to the filly

"LUNA! LUNA!" The sound of sme filly come closer to the two young pony while the colt carry the filly toward the sound

"Hey! We here!" The colt shout loudly

The colt carry the filly to a plain sight which they so avoid at the first place while he red light come seem closer for him

"Hey! If someone there?. We need some help here" the colt shout

"Who there. Where are you" the filly from the distance reply the colt

"Wait there. I will follow your sound to you" the colt reply back and then continue walking forward while carrying one filly on his back

* * *

Eventually he reach to the light which reveal his dark silver coat, a pale grey mane and a pair of shining gold eyes. He have a very outstanding part which are the pair of bat wing instead of a normal Pegasus wing. He have no cutie mark perhaps due to his very young age

The stallion look at what waiting for him which is a group of pony that include the filly with a white coat, a pink mane and a pair of pale magenta eyes. But the most outstanding thing about her is the fact that she have both horn and a pair of Pegasus wing in one pony which is seem rather odd but the colt didn't bother to care about that so much due to the fact that he being close to freeze to death. She didn't her cutie mark perhaps due to her young age

The are still a few stallion there mostly wear a guard armor but one stallion is very different from the other. He seem like a aged stallion. A male unicorn. He have a dark gray coat and very white mane and beard and a pair of dark gray eyes. He wear a cloak and a hat that have a very outstanding design

"Luna!" The pink mane filly quickly rush to the colt but what bother her is the filly on the colt's back

"What happen to her?" The pink hair filly ask the colt

"I don't sure. Maybe she get cold or something like that" the colt answer while put the filly down from his back which make him to finally see her for the first time . She have a dark blue coat, light azure mane and a pair of cyan eyes and more surprise than that is she have a horn and an pair of Pegasus wings. She didn't have her cutie mark maybe because she very young

The pink mane filly quickly check on the azure mane pony with a lot of worry while the colt just struggle trying to stand on his hoof

The aged stallion follow up and look at the azure mane pony

"It really cold here in this forest" he said and put out his cloak and cover the azure filly with it

"Is she going to be okay?" The colt ask the stallion

"She probably catching some cold after this but apart from that..." The stallion said while lift the azure filly up and put her on his back

"Not very much else to worry" the stallion said which bring up a little relief smile on the colt face

"We probably should worry about you too" the stallion said

"Just keep her safe. I will be fine on my own" the colt reply

"You won't and you know it" the stallion said. The colt doesn't react to those word instead he turn his face and look at the pink mane filly

"Are you Celestia?" The colt ask the pink mane filly

"Y...Yes" the pink mane pony reply

"So you really come. Hah! What a faithful bond" the colt mumbling

"Pardon me?" The filly that just be called by the name Celestia ask with a little confuse

"Well! Good thing she safe now. Guess it time for me to leave" the colt said and start running in place

"Wait a second. Just who are you" Celestia said but the colt quickly run off and jump on the higher ground then turn back while he stay at the edge of the vision and blend himself with darkness

"The name is Larthee" the colt said one last time before he dispear into a darkness of the forest

TO BE CONTINUE

What blind chapter isn't it. Well feel free to tell me what I do wrong with this story. Oh! And I pick up some information from the novel "The journal of two sisters" like Celestia's nickname, sally.

So anyway. Thank you for reading this I hope you continue follow this story

Very last thing. I hope you all enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 1 The day that they meet again

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1 The day that they meet again

The castle of two sisters is a home of the ruler of Equestria. Celestia and her younger sister, Luna who once were asked to be Equestria's princess as a filly by a wise unicorn, Starswir the bearded. Now the two little princess have grow up to be a teenage mare and each of both already earn her unique cutie mark

Today the younger princess have an important mission outside the castle. The small kingdom at the far west side of Equstria are ruled by Batpony which thier king still question a authority of the two princess sisters and that is something that need to be do something with

Luna prepare to take her leave. Her destination is Balla castle a home for the king of all Batpony.

"Luna" Before Luna leave the castle someone calling her from behind. Luna turn around to the direction which that call coming from and found her older sister, Celestia

"Good morning sister" Luna greet her sister

"Good morning" Celestia reply

"Are you about to go?" Celestia ask Luna. She know where her sister going to go and how important for her to go

"Of course I am" Luna answer

"Are You sure you don't need any more guard?" Celestia ask Luna while look just a number lower than ten guards that place to protect Luna in this journey which they actually Celestia guard

"Don't worry I will be fine" Luna reply

"Batpony are live in dangerous place. Don't be so carefree" Celestia said

"I know. I know. Don't have to bring that up again" Luna said

"I wish I could go with you but..." Celestia about to said something but stop herself before finish that sentence

"You have duty to do here right? It fine I can do this alone" Luna said with smile

"Well then...please take care of you self" Celestia said then both have thier goodbye hug and eventually they separating from each other and Luna prepare to leave the castle's gate

"The chariot is ready outside princess. Please give us a order" one of the guard said to Luna

"Very well then. We shall go immediately" Luna reply to that guard

"Yes your highness" the guard rely to Luna while salute to her then he run off outside a gate

Luna walk out off a gate to an outside of the castle. What wait for her there is a chariot that will be her ride and a couple of pagasus guard who will fly it which already attach to chariot

Luna sit on the chariot and the guards is in their position they all ready to go

"Take off" the guard that take order from Luna now give both an order and a signal to the chariot flier then they all fly off to the sky and start their journey

The flight go peacefully and quick. They manage to get to the border of the land which rule by Batpony

"Princess. We need to cross a border line by land. There will be someone from Batpony militarily waits for us" the guard tell Luna

"I know. Go on then" Luna reply. Luna chariot fly down to the ground

As they landing Luna jump down from the chariot and walk by herself some pony come to look at their royalty with curiosity. Not long after that Luna and her guards get to the meeting point which is a entry for Batpony's land .It separate from the rest of Equestia by mountain and valley

The meeting point is a long large walkway which look like nature bridge made of rock and below it is a very dark and deep abyss . Luna walk across it until midway she found that someone stand in her way

The Batpony who have dark orange colt, crimson red mane and a pair of black eyes. Look like he waiting for Luna he have a cutie mark which look like some kind of device. And while he still a teenager he act very confidently even in front of the Equestria's princess

"Greeting princess. I have been expecting you" he greet and bow down for Luna

"And you are?" Luna ask

"Oh sorry. Lieutenant colonel Rata at your service" the red mane batpony introduce himself

"Lieutenant colonel? At your age?" Luna ask with curiosity

"Well. It been quite a story behind that if I have to said" Rata said calmly

"But enough about me. I believe you have more important thing to do" he continue

"So I guess you are our guide right?" Luna ask

"Be my honor" Rata reply humbly

"Very well then. Let go shall we?" Luna ask Rata

"Of course your highness" Rata answer to Luna while bow his head down

"This way please" Rata step out of the way and point to the other side of the rock bridge

Luna walk pass Rata and so her guards one by one but for the third guard from the last Rata step in and blocking his way

"Umm can I help you with something" That guard asks Rata

"Well just a little. You see? I have a very special talent which is really great. I always know when someone keep secret or lie at me. Well it on my cutie mark if look and think carefully" Rata platter while give the guard a friendly smile

"Umm okay. So what about that?" the guard ask

"Well when I sharpening that talent and use it a lot I start to detect a shapeshifting" Rata still platter but suddenly he punch that guard in the face

"Hey what do you doing!" The guard behind him said with surprise and rush in to help his friend but Rata grab that guard he just punch and fly up. Dragging the guard into the air and before anyone could react to that Rata throw the guard back to the ground and then Rata fly down and smash into the guard from above u

"And what is the mean is the meaning of this" Luna said with disrespecting voice and walk straight up to Rata. But as she approach to him she have been shock when she see that what underneath Rata's hoof is not Pegasus but instead Changling

"That make me a very good Changling detector" Rata said proudly

"But not that good" one of the guard which stand next to Luna said and smirking while his hoof draw out his sword and attend to stab Luna immediately

Luna barely dodges the sword but not all. The sword manage to barely slash her and leave a tiny wound on her skin

"What are you doing?" Luna said while step back away from that guard but she must be surprise to see that he have a horn that grow a green magic aura out of it

"Isn't he a Pegasus" Luna think to herself while that guard shot a magic bullet out of his horn straight up to her

"No" Rata shout as he rush in and try to block that magic bullet but he doesn't make it in time. Luna also try to use her magic to block that magic bullet but somehow she have no strength to draw her power

And so Luna get hit by that magic bullet which explode in contact and blast every one around away include Luna who fell out of a rock bridge and lost consciousness immediately

Rata quickly get up and try to keep up with what just happen he look around and don't see Princess Luna or any Changling left. All he see is Luna guard some try to get up and some lost his consciousness

"If anything happen to Princess Luna. Ohhh...I going to be so done" he said panicky

* * *

Deep down at the bottom of the abyss some group of Batpony set up the camp mostly of them are colt and filly there is only two teenage Batpony with them

"Everyone listen" the teenage mare said she have a purple coat, dark blue mane and a pair of silver eyes. She have a cutie mark that look like a book and obviously she have a bat wing instead of Pegasus wing

Every colt and filly pays attention to her as her about to speak something

"Straight up from this area is a only land connect point between our kingdom and Equestria" the mare said

"Miss Sara. Miss Sara" one of the filly said while raise ger hoof up

"Yes Valende" the mare who being call as Sara reply

"If it true that today is the day that princess of Equuestria come to visit our kingdom" the filly who just being call as Valende ask Sara

"Of course it is. Dear. The princess of Equestria have a very important appointment with our king today" Sara answer

"Miss Sara. What is Equestria look like?" one of the colt said

"Well...I myself never been in Equestria but from the record it is a very beautiful and

wealthy place" Sara answer

"If someone from our kingdom ever go to Equestria?" The same colt ask

"Well I believe Larthee have been at Equestria once. Wasn't it? Larthee" Sara ask another teenage pony which is stallion. He have a dark silver coat, pale grey mane and a pair of shining gold eyes. Despite the fact that he is a teenage Batpony already he still have no cutie mark

"More than once. If I remember correctly" the stallion that just being call by the name Larthee answer

"Nah. I don't believe you" one of the colt said

"Doesn't bother me" Larthee reply with a little attention to that colt

"And what is it look like" Valende just ignore the colt and continue ask question

"It very nice overall but except..." Larthee answer but stop in middle of a sentence

"Except what?" Valende ask with much interest

"Well there are one time I track down a Vampire pony. I met with one special filly in the forest..." Larthee said and stop for a second

"And what happen" the filly ask with interest expecting a great story

"Well I guess I can say something cool happen. Hmm didn't catch the vampire either so I guess that wouldn't be an interesting story" Larthee continue which he very emphasize with the word cool

"What do you mean by that?" Valende ask with no clue of what Larthee try to say

"Well never mind that. Oh another thing. It turn out that the filly that I met have both Pegasus wing and unicorn horn . And what is her name...ehh never ask" Larthee continue talking

"No way. Everyone know that the pony like that doesn't exist" one of the colt said

"I know what I see. Well. Or else I would have start to hallucinated but that would be ridiculous" Larthee still insist the same fact

"Then prove it" the colt said

"How could I? It not like the evidence that I need are going to fell from the sky" Larthee said and so irony as something really fell from above him and literally fell down on him . Which make him collapse to the ground

"But something else dose fell down" Larthee mumbling quietly in pain

Sara and all of colt and filly are staring at him and whatever just fell down on him

Larthee slowly get up and see what just hit him from above but he must be surprise to see that the thing that just fell down on him are in fact a unconscious teenage mare. A mare with a dark blue coat and light azure mane. She have a cutie mark that look like a moon and she dress pretty fancy. But what shock Larthee the most is the fact that she have both horn and a pair pegasus wing

None of them have any word to speak. Larthee crouch to take a closer look on the mysterious mare

"Well kid it time to go home" He said which follow by acclaim voice of many colt and filly

* * *

The hour have pass and eventually Luna have awaken just to find herself sleeping in a unknown tent

"Uh...my head..." She morning as she get up and get off a tent. Outside of a tent is a little dark. There are no sun light instead have a torchlight

Outside a tent Larthee and Sara are around to see the stranger mare have awaken

"Dear. Are you feeling alright?" Sara ask Luna with care

"I fine...what happen? Where am I" Luna ask while try to bring back her memory before she get here

"Calm down we see you fall down from above. Are you sure you not hurt?" Sara ask again

"Well my...my head is hurt a little bit. It feel like a headache" Luna answer

"That all?...well it not look like you injured or anything but still..." Sara said with surprise

"This abyss is deep. And since you not a Batpony we assume that you fell down from the border pass point" Sara said to Luna

"That is quite some distance you fell through" Larthee said

"I don't remember that. And I don't hurt that much" Luna said

"Well. You land on a pretty soft surface" Rata said with humor voice while looking at Larthee

"Ha ha. Very funny" Larthee reply with a sarcasm voice

"And who are you pony?" Luna ask. She still don't have a clue of what going on and her headache prevent her from thinking straight

"I am Sara and this is..." Sara introduce herself and about to do the same for Larthee

"The name is Larthee" Larthee interrupt

"Me and my student come here for a field trip but...then we met you" Sara said

"Alright I have some ideal about what happening now" Luna said

"How long have I been here" Luna ask Sara

"Well...about an hour maybe" Sara answer

"An hour!" Luna shout loudly in shock which catch Sara out of guard and make her jump a little bit

"Oh no...how about the meeting. Oh no..." Luna mumbling silently but panicky which Sara and Larthee no clue of what Luna is talking about

"Are there something wrong?" Sara ask Luna with curiousity

Luna calm herself down quickly

"No. Nothing. Sorry for worrying you" Luna said to Sara

"Are you sure? You sound like you in a hurry or something" Sara ask again

"Well. I do have something to be done" Luna answer with little information

"So if there anythig we can help" Sara ask with generousity

"Don't worry I think I can handle it myself. Even throught I still feel...weird" Luna reply with admiration while speard her wing. But oddly she look rather weak

"Thank you for everything. I hope we have a chance to meet again" she said to both Sara and Larthee which Sara reply by friendly smile but Larthee just look at Luna and look like he think of something

Luna take off quickly but in a two or three flap of her wings she sceam in pain in midair and fall down again

Larthee catch her safely before she hit the ground both Luna and Sara completely surprise with what just happen while Larthee still support Luna in standing

"Ahh...my wings. It hurt" Luna said with shaking voice

"What happen?" Sara ask with confuse

"My wings are suddenly hurt as I fly up" Luna answer

"Maybe it broke when you fall down" Sara gave an idea

"Perhaps" Luna reply

"And you can let go of me now" Luna said to Larthee who still hold her

"Oh! Yeah. Sorry" Larthee reply and let go of her

"This is still okay. I still have my magic" Luna said then she concentrates her power to her horn

Luna just stands still there for a second but nothing happen at all

"Wha...What happening" Luna mumbling

"I can't use my magic" she continue while start to worry

So she try again and again she fail

"This can't be. No. This cannot happen to me" She mumbling in panic

"What should I do. How I suppose to get out of here" Luna said while looking left and right in panic

"I...I" Luna continue panic while trying to use her magic again but somehow she couldn't

"This couldn't be. This can't be" she said while starting to breath more rapid. She look around while her head is start to hurt more and she begin to get dizzy and feel like her hoof lost strength

"Hey!" Larthee shout and clap his hoof in front of Luna's face. Which make Luna stop panicking but still seem shock and don't know what to do

"Just calm down" He said with rough voice but Luna don't reply to him

"Hey! Hey!" He shout at Luna and shake her

"Wha...what" Luna reply quietly

"Look at me. Just calm down and look at me" Larthee said

"Umm...okay" Luna said and facing Larthee

"Do you feel sick?" Larthee ask Luna

"Sick? I can't fly or useing my magic. Just what do you think I feel right now" Luan shout at Larthee fretfully

"If this ever happen to you" Larthee ignore a shout and just ask another question

"Of course not. Who do you think I am?" Luna reply

"Still no ideal. Anyway does your wings still feel hurt?" Larthee just continue ask question which make Luna relize that she din't feel anything from her wings

"Umm...no. Actually my wings doesn't feel anything" Luna answer

"If you have a headache?" Larthee ask

"A little" Luna answer

"Do you feel hard just to stand" Larthee ask again

"Not really" Luna answer which Larthee actually surprise by that particular answer

"Weird..." He mumbling

"Anything in mind?" Sara ask Larthee

"Not very sure" Larthee answer. Seem like he didn't feel so confident like before

"Allow me" Larthee said and touch Luna's head

"Hey. What are you doing" Luna said and step back away from Larthee

"Still normal" Larthee mumbling

"Okay. I pretty much out idea. We really should get you to see doctor or something" Larthee said

"Oh thank. You been a very great help" Luna said with sarcasm. Sound like she start to dislike this not very polite stallion

"Sara...please go get some help from village" Larthee ignore Luna and instead said to Sara

"And how about you?" Sara ask

"Just go" Larthee reply

"What?..." Sara ask with confuse

"Please" Larthee interrupt with seriously voice and smile at Sara which make Sara stop what she going to say

"I understand" answer and fly away leave Larthee and Luna alone

"She is really fast flyer. This won't take long" Larthee said

"Thank you. I appreciate you help. Both of you" Luna said

"You welcome...anyway may I ask you a question?" Larthee ask

"What is it" Luna reply

"Are we ever met before?" Larthee ask

"Umm...I not remember saw you anywhere" Luna try to think but she say no

"Well. Never mind me then" Larthee said

Two pony sit around for a bit before Larthee stand up and have his ears point up

"What is it?" Luna ask

"Someone coming this way" Larthee said

"Help?" Luna ask

"I don't suppose" Larthee answer

From a darkness a group of four Batpony walk out and show themselves to Luna and Larthee. All wearing a military outfit

"Found you" one of that Batpony soldier said which Larthee look at him with unfriendly eyes

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Well I accept that this chapter is not very romantic and thing still plot needed

So anyway thank for reading I hope you continue follow this story

And very last I hope you all enjoy this


	3. Chapter 2 To the castle

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 2 To the castle

Larthee is a normal pony living his normal life until one day he met with a stranger mare. And within one hour after that he and the mysterious mare he doesn't know a name yet are now confront with a group of four Batpony soldiers who intention unknown

"Found you Princess" one of the soldier said to Luna

"We been seeking for you" another said follow

"And you are?" The third one ask Larthee. Which Larthee reply by looking at him with doubtful eyes

"Hey! I asking you" the same soldier said which this time Larthee simply smile at him

"No body important" he answer

"Please come with us. Princess" the first soldier said

"Well. I suppose you are that Rata's troop" Luna said

"Of course we are. Major Rata are waiting for you now" the soldier ask

"Heh heh hah ha" Larthee giggle silently

"What so funny" one of the soldier yell at Larthee while approaching him

"Well...that is a unlikely story" Larthee said while grab the soldier's head and smash it into a groud

"What? What are you doing" the other soldier ask while draw out his sword. But before he have a chance to do something Larthee rush toward him and punch him in a belly and then steal his sword and use it handle to bash on the soldier's head one time which cause him to fall down to the ground

The one in the two remaining soldier who still standing draw his sword and attack Larthee immediately which Larthee block the attack by a sword in his hoof

"What are you doing?" Luna ask Larthee with surprise

"Don't trust them! I don't know who are these thugs but surely they are not soldier. Not the Barpony soldier anyway" Larthee said while use his free leg to strangle the soldier he fight ang use a sword handle to hit his head mutiple time

The soldier struggle to free himself but eventually he faint anyway. Then something that Larthee have not expected happen. The pony he just strangle turn into a Changling right in his arm

"Whoa!" Larthee said by surprise while let him go and then jump right next to Luna

"A Changling. Again?" Luna said

"What do you mean again? Changling are not something you would see here every day" Larthee ask Luna

Meanwhile the other remain fake Batpony look at each other and nodded then change to their changling form. One of them charging his magic power at his horn and shoot a magic bullet at Luna

Larthee react quickly and intercept that bullet. He blocking it by a sword but a magic is stronger than his cheap sword. The sword break in half and a magic bullet continue on it way and collide with Larthee directly. Blast him away and hit Luna who just behind him at that moment on the way

Larthee and Luna's body fly backward for a few distances they both hit the ground and roll on the ground for quite a few distance before they stop with Larthee lying on the ground with Luna on top of him

"Okay that...That pretty good of them I must said" Larthee struggle to speak

"Are you okay?" Luna ask Larthee

"Well you are pretty light so don't worry. I pretty fine" Larthee answer with humor

"Seriously? You do this now? In this situation" Luna ask him

"Consider I have one beautiful mare on top of me. I think I better be enjoy" Larthee said quickly and smile at Luna while thier face are very close to each other

Luna have many thing pop up in her mind in a second, mainly she concern about a group of Changling that obviously try to hurt her in the same time some part of her mind get a little mad at Larthee for not get serious with this situation but oddly she still think that the compliment word that come out of Larthee's mouth is pretty cute

The Changling shoot another attack to follow up with the fiest one but this one barely miss Luna

"I believe this is not time to be funny" Luna said to Larthee

"Okay okay. I will handle them" Larthee reply while Luna get up

"Do you sure? They are outnumber" Luna ask Larthee while get up too

"Well. We don't have much choice anyway. Aren't we" Larthee answer

"Well indeed but still..." Luna said but before she have a chance to finish that sentence one of the Changling rush in for an attack. Larthee charge back at him and push him to the ground. Physically he much more stronger than a Changling so he have easy time overpower them but the Changling group still hold an advantage in number as another Changling attack Larthee by magic make him lose balance a little. The Changling that Larthee push to the ground quickly take this chance and uppercut Larthee right at his chin

Larthee lurch back for a few step while shake his head in confusionb then suddenly the last Changling shoot the attack that he charge since thec beginning of a battle which make a direct hit with Larthee. Send him fly away back to Luna

"Well. This is embarrassing" Larthee said with humor and a little bit of pain

"I see enough. You should run away while you have a chance" Luna said to Larthee

"Ha ha. What kind of stallion doesn't help the mare when she need help" Larthee said while he get up. Luna relize that in his hoof there are sword

"Well this one is good. Worth taking a hit for it" Larthee said while show his new sword to the Changling. One of the Changling just realize that his sword is dispear and it probably now with His enemy

"So you have a sword and what?" The former owner of a sword said to Larthee in aggesive way

"Well now it my turn to beat you up" Larthee said then fly up and dispear into the darkness

"Umm did he just run away?" One of the Changling ask in confusion. Suddenly Larthee drop down from above him a stomp on the Changling head and stab his wing in the same time

"Argh..." That Changling scream in pain before fall down to a ground

"No he not" Larthee said at him in disdain

The Changling in his right charge at Larthee while pulling out his blade. The two blade clash into each other. Larthee quickly overpower that Changling and brush away that sword

Larthee quickly cut down that Changling down. The wound deep but don't fatal

"Only you left. Think about giving up?" Larthee ask the last remain Changling who still stand and point his sword at him

That Changling reply by pulling out his sword

Larthee smirking which make him look more evil than the Changling. He hold a sword with his mouth and stand with four hoof while spread his wings wide

The Changling shoot a magic out of his horn aiming for Larthee which he duck down to dodge it

Larthee flap his wings to gain a speed while quickly rushing at the Changling. Larthee take a quick slash but the Changling barely avoid that attack and counter by stab Larthee in the area close to his neck

Larthee ignore an attack and just counter attack with another slash which cut the Changling down immediately. Leaving him on a ground

"Well. You pretty good" Larthee said while pulling a sword out of his body

"Who...who are you" The Chagling gather some of his strenght to ask the question

"The name is Larthee. Remember it" Larthee answer then stomp the Changling's head Knock him out immediately

"Holy! Good thing that end quickly" Larthee said in relieve and drop a sword to a ground. Luna walk closer to see a situation

"Are they..." Luna try to ask something while point at a Changling

"Don't worry they not dead. But I can guarantee they won't be able to stand up soon" Larthee answer

"You...you injured" Luna said when she see Larthee's wound

"Well….I hope this won't leave a scar" Larthee said

"Anyway it could be more of them aroud. We sitting duck here. We should leave this place" He said

"All right. You lead the way" Luna reply

"Okay there are a little town nearby. Should be safe enough" Larthee said while turn his back to Luna and start walking

"And..." Luna said. Which stop Larthee's hoof

"Thank you. If you not here I would in big trouble" she said

Larthee doesn't reply much. He just nicely smile back at her then continue walking

Luna start to follow Larthee but suddenly a sound of tramping coming from a. Darkness in front of them. Both Larthee and Luna stop their hoof immediately

"Of all the pony I could run into. Of course it would be you" the sound come ahead before Rata step out from darkness

"wherever a trouble at EH?" He continue ask Larthee in sarcasm way which Larthee reply by smile at him

"Well well. Look who here. A not colonel" Larthee reply in sarcasm way

"Oh! Come on. Why hit where it hurt?" Rata said quickly

"Ha hah...Welcome back home" Larthee laugh then greet Rata

"It been so long since a last time" Rata said

"It is indeed" Larthee reply and nodded his head

"So! What bring you here?" Larthee ask

"A work and an error" Rata answer and walk past Larthee and toward Luna until he stop in front of Luna

"My apologize princess" Rata said to Luna as he bow his head down for Luna

"Even I fail once. Still. Please allow me to escort you to the castle" he said to Luna

"Please stand up. This is not you false. In fact I am the one who be so careless and let a Changling disguise as my guard" Luna said to Rata with guilty tone voice

"Please don't say it like that princess. It all due to our lack of security" Rata said while he stand up

The sound of galloping come toward them and after that Sara rush out of the darkness with hurry amd worry on her face

"If anyone get hurt?" She quickly ask then she run toward to Luna

"I heard an entire story already. You must be so afraid. I sorry I didn't realize that before" she quickly apologize to Luna

"Oh wait..." She then continue before she bow down for Luna

"I doesn't know you are a princess. I apologize for my misconduct before" she said

"Please get up. You have done nothing wrong" Luna quickly reply but Sara still don't get up which make thing didn't feel so comfortable

Sara please..." Luna said again which this time Sara raise up her face a little just to see Luna

"Y...yes your highness" she reply to Luna while slowly stand up

"You don't have to get nervous miss Sara. Actually it would be better if you don't get nervous" Rata said to Sara

"I sorry...sir" Sara said to Rata but stop before finish her sentence

"Lieutenant colonel Rata" Rata said

"But please just call me Rata" continue with smooth voice

"Umm...okay" Sara said and be a little shy

A few of Batpony soldier start to enter the area. One of them go straight to Rata and solute him

"Sir what will we do with these Changlings" he ask Rata

"Keep them as a prisoner. We need to know how they get here" Rata answer

"So...interrogation?" The soldier ask

"I will do it myself later. Just take them back to the base" Rata answer

"Yes sir" the Soldier reply and walk away to tell his an order to comrades. Then A Batpony soldiers carry all of the Changlings and leave an area. But the weird thing is while they doing that Luna can't help but notice that all of the soldier seem to know Larthee and look like they have a respect for him

"So princess Luna. I need to tell you something about the situation" Rata open up a topic

"Pardon me? What situation?" Luna ask Rata back

"Well...you were missing for an hour and...Equestria doesn't response with that really well" Rata start to explain but look like he don't really want to do that

"What...wait. Did my sister do something?" Luna seem confuse at first but she quickly catch up with a story

"But of course" Rata reply

"I must inform you that Princess Celestia already at the border point. Which is...pretty awkward" Rata said

"She quite protective if you ask me" he add a little detail quietly

"Oh my...of course she is. She always does" Luna reply with a little worry

"I could say we didn't have a very impressive start here. But still our association needs to happen. So I believe you might should have a word with many pony" Rata said to Luna calmly

"And of course I must do the same too" he quickly mumbling

"Well that might effect your promoting to colonel" Larthee said

"Indeed. In fact I will be lucky if it stop with just that" Rata reply

"But enough about me. We have more important matter to do" Rata said

"Well since you put it like that then. please continue" Luna reply

"Allow he to guide the ways. We should get back to border point first" Rata said and spread his wings wide

"Wait oh no..." Luna said which stop Larthee immediately

"If something wrong princess" he ask

"I...I can't...I can't fly right now" Luna said with a little shame

"What? Did your wings hurt? I can call the doctor" Rata reply

"Umm about that. I might be able to do something with" Sara interrupt quietly

"Yes. Please said so. Miss" Rata said to Sara while give her a ni e gentle smile

"I ask a docter back at the village and he give me this...weird medicine" Sara said while bring out a pack of something and show that to Rata

"Hmm this look familiar" Rata mumbling

"The doctor said Larthee will know what to do with this" Sara said with draw attention from Larthee. He walk in and look at the pack of medicine

"Let me see" Larthee said and take the pack of medicine into his hoof. Then he sniff it and quickly close his nose

"Oh right. This is something" he said

"And what should we do with this?" Rata ask

"Well about that...Umm yeah. Rata can I have a few word with you" Larthee reply by question

"If we should?" Rata ask back

"We better have" Larthee quickly answer

"Then. Of course you can" Rata reply then the two seperate from the group. Larthee whisper something to Rata. And eventually Rata shake his head then after that tell speak with each other then after a while Larthee nodded his head. Then both of them head back into the group

"So. We have that conclude?" Larthee ask Rata

"Indeed we are" Rata answer

"Great! I glad we didn't have to use this" Larthee reply

"What...what is that?" Luna ask with curiosity

"Nothing important" Larthee reply

"Anyway. Princess we must chang the plan a little bit. We could have Princess Celestia pick up you from here. Larthee going to look after you while I'am gone" Rata said to Luna

"Oh my...that way I will look like a little filly" Luna mumbling

"Pardon me?" Rata ask

"Don't we have another option. Like another way for me to complete my duty without embarrass myself" Luna ask

"Well we could use a pathway into the castle. But that could be quite complicate" Rata said

"What complicate about that?" Luna ask with interest

"Well we need a guide. And of course I capable of that too. But I still need to inform Princess Celestia about you wellbeing. And by that point I doubt that it won't turn out the same way with the first option" Rata said while thinking

"Don't you have someone else to do that. Or another pony who can be a guide" Luna ask with a lot of expectation

Rata look at Larthee and so Larthee look back at him

"Well to be honest we have another one here" Rata said

"I think this not a best idea" Larthee said too

"Do you know the way to the castle?" Luna ask Larthee with much hope

"Well of course I am. It won't be a hard too" Larthee reply

"Then can you take me to the castle?" Luna ask him for a favor

"Well..." Larthee mumbling

"If that is what the princess want. Then you should do it" Rata said

"But I..." Larthee mumbling again

"Larthee it will be an honor if you can help in a royalty matter. In fact I will volunteer myself if I can but unfortunately I can't" Sara said too

"It just..." Larthee mumbling even more louder

"That will help a lot" Luna said again which give Larthee hard time to thinking

"Larthee I ask you too as a friend" Rata ask too

"Well that just not very effective" Larthee reply

"Larthee" Sara said

"Just give me a second. I thinking" Larthee reply

"Please..." Luna ask again

"Okay! Okay! I will" Larthee finally accept

"Thank you" Luna happily said

"I so proud of you" Sara said

"Well now that we all settle. Then I will inform Princess Celestia that you will be at the castle when the time she arrive" Rata said

"And you know what to do" he said to Larthee

"Unfortunately I do" Larthee reply

"Then. Allow me" Rata said to Luna while bow to her then he fly up and disappear into the darkness

"He won't take long. We should hurry too if you want to be the one who waiting at the castle" Larthee said

"And you should get back to the school already. I don't trust those kids to look after themselves" He said to Sara

"Unfortunately I agree" Sara reply

"It is my honor to meet you. Princess" she said to Luna as she bow down for her

I hope we will meet again" Luna said to Sara before she leave

"She is a nice pony" Luna said

"Indeed she is. Anyway can you like...walk for a few distant and...jump and... a few thing" Larthee ask Luna

"I sure I capable of many thing" Luna reply

"Well then. Shall we?" Larthee ask Luna

"Of course we are" Luna answer with confident

"To the castle huh?...I surely choose a wrong day for a field trip" Larthee said and start walking followed by Luna

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Well this chapter is long. And maybe not that interesting I must admit that but I have no excuses for that

Anyway I glad you reading this and I hope you all continue follow this story

And last thing. I hope you enjoy


	4. Chapter 3 The two prince

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 3 The two prince

The Batpony kingdom do have it own authority. The small close country at the west side of Equestria away have it own capital, Halucard. The Halucard castle is a place where the royalty of this land call home

Today Halucard is more lifely than it normally as everyone waiting for a very special guest, an outsider. Even each have his or her own reason foe waiting and expecting different outcome from this visited. Overall everyone get excite

At the left wing of Halucard castle is a living place for both of the two prince of this kingdom

The younger prince still sleeping in his room even through this is already late in morning. He have a yellow-orange coat and a white mane with a very fluffy white tail

"Your majesty!" The voice of stallion calling him across the door from outside the prince's bedroom

The teenage prince open his clear blue eyes and get up from his bed

"Your majesty! Are you awake?" The same voice asking him across a door

"Yes!" The teenage prince reply

"The council member are all gather already. Your majesty" the voice from the outside said

"Great! I will join the meeting later. Just let me continue my sleep for...maybe 5 more minute" the Prince said while get back to his bed

"Your majesty. Princess Celestia of Equestria are on the way to this castle also we are inform by Lieutenent colonel Rata that Princess Luna of Equestria are also should be here soon" the stallion outside the room tell the prince

"What?" The young prince shout and jump out of his bed then rush to the door. He open it with out waiting and face with the Batpony guard on the other side of a door

"What? Should be?" The prince ask

"I didn't have all the detail but supposedly she should get here on hoof" the guard answer

"But the only pathway that directly lead here on land is limited. Why do she bother walking when she could fly here instead?" The prince ask with curiosity

"That beyond me your majesty. And so Prince saladale also knowing this already" the guard said

"My brother? Well good think to know. He probably already know what going on and what to do by now" the prince said with relive smile

"So! With that done. Allow me to prepare myself for the meeting. I can't wait to meet the Equestria Princess" the prince said

"That all I here for. Good luck in a association your majesty" the guard said and bow his head down

"Well I doubt that I will have any role in this event but you have my thank. Go ahead with your work soldier." The prince nicely said with smile

"Yes your majesty" the guard reply with solute then leave the prince alone

The prince get back to his room and close the door but then at that moment. He notice something moving at his working desk

He take a look at that and know that a crystal on his desk is shine and shaking

The prince pick it up and place it on a mini Altar on his desk. The crystal shine even more bright and on top of it appear an image that look like a pony, A Bat-pony

The prince take a closer look and then recognize that pony

"Larthee. Is that you?" The prince ask

"Hello... helllo..." the pony image talking with a static voice

"...Is this... working... yet?" It said

"Tune it up Larthee. I can't hear you properly" the prince said

"Anyway...Baruss...we will...get into...the...castle soon...throught a...lower gate...I...think...I should...let you know" the image speak with even more static voice

"We? Are you with someone?" the prince ask but the image fade away before he get any answer

Really? Huh I think we need to have a communicator fixed. I don't think he can hear me on the other side" the prince mumbling

Now if he said something about a lower gate?" He said

"I think I better pick him up real quick before do anything before there are any trouble" he said and leave a room

the prince walk pass a hallway and a ton of pathway then go down a lot of stair until eventually he get to the door which supposed to open to outside underground. He dig up this whole exit himself in the past when he try to sneak out of this castle but it is another story

the door are guard by a few royal guards which bow their head to the young prince when they see him

"My apologize prince. Can I ask you what do you doing down here" one of the guard ask the prince. Compare to another guard he look more older and superior

"Sorry. If Larthee here?" The prince ask

"No. Should he?" The old guard ask

"He said he will be here...we" the prince answer

"We?" The guard repeat the word in curiosity

"Yes that what he say. Anyway you should expect him soon" the prince said

"We can't let anyone pass this gate. Larthee is no exception. Especially today" The old guard said

"I know! But normally Larthee won't come here let alone the day like this. Something must gone wrong" the price said

"That would be his problem. Now please. Leave. your majesty" the guard said

"Captain! Captain!" The voice come from the other side of the door calling an old guard

"What is it?" The old guard ask

"Larthee is here sir. He ask for a permission to enter the castle" the stallion on the other side said

"Well at least he ask. That actually nice of him consider it him" one of the guard said but stop when the old guard look at him

"Permission deny" the old guard tell the stallion in the other side

"But sir!" The stallion on the other side said

"You heard an order" the old guard said

"Yes sir" the stallion on the other side said

"Huh...let go guy. It not like he will leave easily consider it is him" one of the guard said then everyone grab thier weapon

"Wait!" The teenage prince shout which make everyone stop for a second

"Let him in" the prince said

"But you highness" one of the guard said

"That is a order. As a prince" the prince said

"With respect your highness. He tend to listen to your brother more. And I don't think he will be happy with this" the old guard said which make the prince gulp his word

"An order please. Sir" the stallion on the other side ask

"Tell him to leave" the old guard give him an order

"Captain! Captain" The voice of another stallion come from the other side of the door

"Tell him to go away" the old guard said with annoy

"Sir he is with someone" the new stallion on the other side of the door said

"that make it even worst" the old guard said

"But sir. He said she is princess" the stallion on the other side of the door said

"What? Who is this she and what princess?" The old guard ask surprise

"I don't sure sir but she...she not normal" the stallion on the other side said which cost a silent follow his word

"Open the door" the prince order after take a time to think

"But your highess" the old guard said with less confident

"I will talk with my brother myself if anything happen" the prince said which give an old guard a second thought

"Open the door and let them in" the old guard eventually give an order

"Sir yes sir!" The guard in the room quickly have the door open. The young prince is the first one who rush through the open door. Passing two guard who are just stood there in confuse by the appearance of thier prince

"Is that...?" One of them ask

"Yep" another one answer

the young prince run across a long rock pathway until eventually he see what he expected to see. The silver stallion, Larthee. With him are some number of guard and also...someone else. The mare that not like anyone he ever see before, Luna

"Hey! Baruss so you got my message" Larthee said but the young Prince ignore him and keep staring to Luna for a moment

"Umm hello hello. Halucard to Baruss...or wherever we are...to you" Larthee said while wave his hoof in front of The prince that being called Baruss by Larthee twice

"Larthee" the prince that being called Bacuss ask Larthee

"Umm...yes" Larthee reply

"Who is that mare" The prince ask Larthee silently and be careful to not let Luna hear what he said

"Oh! She is...the princess...well I forgot to ask too" Larthee ask which the prince just stood there for a second

"I actually doesn't surprise at all" he said

"Anyway we have more important thing to talk about" Larthee said

"So! Let me introduce him. This is Prince Baruss. Second and youngest prince of all Bat-pony" Larthee introduce the Prince to Luna

"Greeting. And may I ask for you name" Prince Baruss ask Luna politely

"Greeting prince Baruss. I am Luna. Princess of Equestria" Luna introduce herself

Prince Baruss seem a little surprise but only for a second then he bow his head down a little bit then raise his head up and give Luna a polite smile

"Greeting princess Luna. May I welcome you to Halucard castle" he said

"That so kind of you" Luna reply

"This way please" prince Baruss said while open a way for Luna

"Thank you. You are so kind" Luna said with smile and walk pass prince Baruss to the Halucard castle. But a few step later she stop and turn back

"What about him?" she ask while looking at Larthee

"What about me?" Larthee ask

"After everything else I would like to repay you for everything you done for me" Luna answer

"Nah. Consider it a welcome gift from..." Larthee said but before he end his sentence prince Baruss interrupt him by bump into Larthee which doesn't do much because he kind of skinny compare to Larthee

"You can find him at the left wing of the castle after the association" prince Baruss said

"What the..." Larthee try to say something but prince Baruss kick him in the knee close his mouth before he have a chance to end his sentence

"I suggest we discuss anything else when we get to the castle" prince Baruss said to Luna

"Of course!. Shall we go?" Luna ask prince Baruss which he reply by smile back at her then walk pass her head to the castle

"Please follow me" he said to Luna as he do it

"Yeah...I just going to go..." Larthee said while turn his back away. Back to an opposite direction of where everyone else are going. Still the guard on the back stop him from leaving

"You heard the prince say" he said

"Yeah...and I didn't sure about the other" Larthee reply

"That sound like you problem not mine" the guard talk back

"You know? This is one of the reason I don't join the an army or a royal guard" Larthee said

"Why? You will be fit just right in" the guard said with humor which bring up a little laugh from every bat-pony including Larthee himself

"Well you make a good point there I give you that" Larthee said to the guard

"Yes I do. Now move along will you" the guard give Larthee an order

"Well since you ask so nicely..." Larthee said with sarcasm voice

"Are you coming" Luna turn back to Larthee to ask him which stop him from saying whatever he going to say

Larthee open his smile a little bit while moving his eye sight left and right a few time

"After you" he said with smile which Luna return the smile and follow prince Baruss walk for quite a distance now

"Well that was easy" the guard said

"Maybe something good will come out of this" Larthee said

"You never know" the guard said

"I so going to hurt by this" Larthee mumbling and shake his head as he follow Luna

* * *

Arrived at the Halucard. princess Celestia have been inform that her sister has waiting for her here

Alongside her are a number of her royal guard and also a group of Bat-pony soldier lead by lieutenant colonel Rata

"Welcome to Halucard" he said loudly

"The city which live through the night" he continue talking

"You may notice that there are a thick cloud above us. It will away be there so...at night you might think you forgot your eyes somewhere else so I don't recommended travel at night" now he just blabbing for fun

"Lieutenant Colonel" Celestia call Rata

"Yes princess" Rata reply

"Thou hast thy thank for thee...knowleadge but I must remind that I come here for thy sister" princess Celestia said

"But of course Princess" Rata reply

"She have the most reliable pony we could offer escorting her and should already be waiting you at Halucard castle" Rata inform

"Also princess. May I ask something" he ask princess Celestia

"Thou may" Celestia answer

"I notice that you speak with a...special language. What are those?" Rata ask

"I speak with a royalty term" Celestia said

"AH! But of course" Rata reply

"Still if that the case then how come your sister speak with a normal term?" Rata ask

"She does?" Celestia ask immediately without a royal accent then quickly close her mouth

Rata laugh quietly while close his mount shut

"lieutenant colonel" Celestia call Rata in order to stop him from laughing which he is stop laugh but still didn't drop his smile while clear his throat

"I...I still practice it same as her" Celestia said

"That term won't necessary here princess. Please speak however you feel comfort" Rata said

"That would be nice. I might do it as much as possible" princess Celestia said with smile

"Anyway. We finally here" Rata said and speed up a little bit then he landing at a road in front of the castle gate. The rest do the same as him Afterward including Celestia herself

The gate open without anyone said a word revealing a long hallway on the other side and a single stallion who wait there alone. He have a blue coat, dark blue mane and tail. He got a pair of green beautiful emerald eyes.

From the first glance Celestia know not an ordinary pony at all while Rata seem surprise to see him here

"Your highness? Why are you here?" He ask with curiosity. However the stallion who being called by the word your highness doesn't seem to bother to answer much. Instead he just sigh softly

"Greeting princess Celestia. May I welcome you to Halucard castle" he greet Celestia politely with humble tone of voice but not with any smile

"Greeting to thou. May I know thee name of the stallion in front of me" Celestia said politely but place herself in a more powerful state than the stallion she know important

Rata clear his throat while step up between Princess Celestia and his own Prince

"Allow me." He said

"May I introduce you to Prince Saladale. Heir to the throne." He said with humbly

"It my honor to meet you" Prince Saladale said to Celestia politely

"The honor is thy. Prince Saladale" Celestia reply with friendly smile

"Ours king and the council are waiting for you arrive. May I guide you" Prince Saladale said

"Of course you might...but before that may I ask something?" Celestia ask

"But of course. Please don't keep you question with yourself alone" Prince Saladale reply

"If my sister...thy sister happen to arrive yet?" Celestia ask with such hurry she forgot the royalty term for a moment

"I not yet have a chance to meet her but still by a report to me she indeed in my brother's care at the left wing of Halucard castle" prince Saladale anwser which relieve Celestia much

"Before anything else. Could I see her" princess Celestia request knowing full well that she shoud meet with the king first which make prince sigh softly again

"As you wish" Prince Saladale surprisingly agree

"Rata. You guide the way" he give an order to Rata

"Of course?...your highness" Rata reply doubtfully but still accept without any question

"And one more thing" prince Saladale said to Rata

"What is it your highness?" Rata reply

"Look like my father already make his decision. Prepare for ours...make up plan" Prince Saladale said which Rata reply by nodded

"This way Princess" Rata said to Celestia and start walking. Princess Celestia and her guard follow him closely leaving prince Saladale behind

"What is this make up plan he speaking of?" Celestia ask Rata while they are walking

"I speak for my prince. princess Celestia. Please forgive us...We might have a little problem about the relation ship between Equestria and us" Rata answer with much disappointment

Celestia stare at Rata

"look like thou and I must have a frank discussion" Celestia said as a princess

"Unfortunately...indeed we are" Rata reply and keep walking

And then they are all keep walking lead by Rata

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

Still plot and no romance at all I know I know

Still I glad you all read this story for this far. I hope you contiue follow it

And lastly for the same. I hope you enjoy


	5. Chapter 4 The one who decide

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 4 The one who decide

After arrived at Halucard castle Luna was invited by prince Baruss snd welcome by one very special noblemare in the Batpony kingdom

She have a peach coat, pink mane and tail. She have a pair of beautiful deep green eyes. Her cutie mark look like a spiral. And even though she didn't say what role she play in this reasonable small kingdom but even the prince give her a much amount of respect

"What a shame of us. Let you face with those terrible situation in our own land" Rose said to Luna while serve her a cup of tea

"Don't say it like that and please don't blame you own soldier" Luna said to Rose while receive a cup of tea from her

"That remind me. I didn't expect to see you with her. Larthee" Rose said to Larthee which stay at a corner of the room

"It is a quite of a story" Larthee said

"Then maybe you can write a report for me or something like that" Rose said

"I don't know how to write" Larthee said

"Oh...yes I forgot about that" Rose reply

"You...don't know how to write?" Luna ask with doubt

"Hey don't juged me. I have more important thing to do than study how to write" Larthee reply

"Like cross border without permission and other forbidden thing" Prince Baruss said with humor

"Yep. Forbidden thing like run away from my own house" Larthee reply which make Prince Rata drop his jaw a little bit while glance at Larthee for only a second then back to the same

"Well play Larthee. Well play" Prince Baruss said

"Lady Rose" the sound of the mare comes cross the door from outside the room

"Yes" Rose reply

"Princess Celestia of Equestria request to see her sister" the mare voice from the other side said

"Oh! Then please let her in" Rose reply

"Of course my lady" the mare on the other side said

"She here" Prince Baruss said with excitement while make sure he look properly good and dignified

"This way please. Princess" the mare on the other side talking to someone else

The door open revealing the noblemare standing on the other side. None other than Princess Celestia herself. She walk into the room and like a good host Rose step in to welcome her guest

"Greeting Princess Celestia" Rose said as she bow her head for Celestia

"Greeting. And thou are?" Celestia ask Rose

"Pardon me for a second" Rata said while he step into the room

"Allow me to do the introduction" he said while clear his throat

"Here Lady Rose" Rata introduce Rose to Celestia then he notice that Prince Baruss and Larthee are also there in that room alongside with Luna

"And that is Prince Baruss. Ours second and youngest prince" Rata said while point at Prince Baruss

"And him?" Celestia ask about Larthee

"And here is a pony I was talking about before. He is the pony who escord princess Luna here" Rata said while point at Larthee

"So you made it this quick. If it wasn't you I would say you are pretty good" Rata said to Larthee

"Doing your job eh? Yeah! Pretty good isn't it" Larthee mock Rata

"Hah. This is what friend are for" Rata said

"Helping you when you mess up?" Larthee ask with little smirk

"Mocking you" Rata answer with humor and smirk back

"You are in front of our guest. Keep your manner" Rose interrupt the two nicely and give them a warning

"But of course. Please forgive for my behavior" Rata apologize to Celestia

"And I sorry too...I guess" Larthee decently apologize while nod his head

"Hello sister" Luna greet Celestia with nice smile while walk toward her sister. Celestia reply by give her sister a hug. Relieve to see her sister save and sound

"I was so worry ever since I heard you been missing" she said to Luna

"Uh...yes. But I all right. I can take care of myself" Luna said

"But of course you are. By the way how is you wing now?" Celestia ask while let Luna go

"My wing?" Luna ask with surprise

"Lieutenant colonel Rata told me that you hurt your wings" Celestia said while look at Rata

"Umm...yes. I already report a situation to Princess Celestia" Rata clear his throat before awkwardly saying

"Way to ruin a surprise buddy" Larthee said with humor

"Well indeed it is quite awkward but unlike you I do want need to be done" Rata reply quickly

"And you two might..." Rose interrupt the two again

"Sorry" both said

"My wings are fine now. No need to worry" Luna said

"We have our best doctor looking for that. It appear that the Changling were using some sort of poison. But she be able to cure from it pretty fast. To be honest even our doctor said it was impressive" Rose said. Celestia nod her head in reply

"Those poison they use are usually almost lethal or cause a severely pain for a quite a while" Baruss said to give more information

"Those Changling...how could they" Celestia said in a unpleasing way

"Sally..." Luna said silently

"Anyway. Enough about Changling. Our king have been waiting and I believe there are still a seat left empty at the meeting room" Rata said calmly

"Heh heh. And we can't have that right?" Prince Baruss laugh and said

"My apologize. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna. Our council can be very...impatient sometime" Rose said to the two sisters

"We better be there soon" Prince Baruss

"Well! I argee" Luna reply

"I will talke care of that myself. You should take a rest. Sister" Celestia stop Luna

"Oh come on. I fine" Luna said

"Umm...Princess. I would recommend both of you meet with our king. But of course if you want to we could prepare room for you if one of you willing to leave an association early" Rose said

"That so nice of thou. Thou shall hast thy thank" Celestia reply

"I will guide the way myself. My brother should have an order for you already" prince Baruss said to Rata which Rata smirk back as a reply

"That so kind of you. Your highness" he said to prince Baruss

"Well. Lucky putting up with the worst group of pony you could ever possibly know" Larthee said

"Now if you don't mind I will take my leave for now" he continue

"You still have a lot to do here" Prince Baruss stop him

"Like what?" Larthee ask without hesitation

"Well...A thing...come on just tag along" Prince Baruss just cut the conversation down

"Okay...what do you up to this time" Larthee said with smirk

"Umm...alright we will talk later. Okay?" Prince Baruss said and sigh

"When was a last time I heard that...ah...what a hassle" Larthee mumbling and scratch his head

"I will look forward to that" he said

"Thank you" Prince Baruss reply with smile

Prince Baruss leave the room. Followed by Rose, Princess Celestia and eventually Princess Luna

"Good luck princess" Larthee said to Luna before she leave the room

Luna look back at Larthee who just wish her luck. Larthee wink at Luna while smile at her which catch her off guard. Luna turn her face away from Larthee. Her face turn red just a little. She walk away from Larthee without looking back

"Pretty good" Rata said to Larthee and smirk

"Pardon?" Larthee ask with curiosity

"Never mind that" Rata reply

"Anyway. Look like you also get caught in this storm of mess too now" Rata said

"Seriously? You still use that phrase?" Larthee ask

"Look like the only option you have is" Rata ignore Larthee's question and continue his setence

"Fly along until you get to the eyes of storm" Larthee interupt

"Indeed. You still remember" Rata reply

"Of course. How could I not" Larthee said

"By the way I think I can guess what our princes are up to. Both of them" Rata said

"Well then. Enlighten me" Larthee said

"Let just say. You have a role to fit in" Rata said

"You not going to tell me aren't you" Larthee said

"Well on the bright side. I not going to ruin any surprise this time" Rata said and leave the room

"See you. Buddy" he said without look back

"Yeah. Whatever" Larthee reply while Rata walk away out of his sight

"Something never change...even though it should" Larthee mumbling and shake his head and close the door

"A lot sure going to happen" Larthee said

"This is so going to hurt me" he continue

* * *

The meeting room are fill with Batpony's council member and the pony on the higher platform is no one else than the king of all Batpony, Satarus himself. He have a dark green coat, gray mane and tail. He have a pair of azure eyes. And similar to other batpony royalty he cover is cutil mark under his cloak

Prince Saladale is in that room on the other higher platform. Waiting patiently he is but tye council doesn't seem to do the same

"Where is Equestria princess?" One of the council member said followed by a lot of complain by the others

"This is disgrace. She have no respect for us" other council member said while some other agree

The king look at his own sun who look down at the council. The represent of this kingdom political force

"Do you have any word? Prince" the king said to his son

"This association happen because of you and now it only bring about a disgrace to us" he said

The prince remain calm despite all the pressure from the council toward him

"The situation is abnormal. We have been encounter with an unexpected interfere" Prince Saladale announce to the council

"Weak excuse. We all read the report. There are the one who bring Changling into our land" one of the council said

"Some of them of course. But the few number of them are already hide in our land before they execute their plan" prince Saladale reply

"This prove even more that Equestria and thier princess will bring even more problem to us" one of the council said

"Problem are bound to come to us. What we need is power to stay prevail when that happen" prince Saladale said

"Which we have" the king interrupt which draw attention from prince Saladale

"Even without Equestria. We still stand strong. There are no need to welcome them here" the king continue

"I disagree. Your majesty their magic are evolve surpass brute force and weapon. And we all know that magic is not only thing that evolve. Even now more threat are born and waiting for the day they destroy us" prince Saladale said

"Nonsense! Your ridiculous fear only bring shame to yourself. Your highness" one of the council member said

"And your lack of concern will bring about our doom" prince Saladale reply calmly

"Enough of this" the king said

"The council and I. Already decide what will happen. You desperate effort to ruin our pride end today" the king said

The prince doesn't care much about neither the council members or his own father even though he kind of should

"Perhaps your decision are changeable" prince Saladale said calmly with confident in his voice but his face still remain the same

"And you think you can convince us?" One of the council dare the prince

The prince open his about to answer but when he just about to say something the main door of the meeting room open

Prince Baruss step into the room alongside him are rose and also their guest, the two sisters, the princess of Equestria

"Greeting for our guest. Princess of Equestria" the door guard announce

The king glance at his guest. The council doesn't act so friendly. Prince Saladale jump down and walk toward the two sisters

"Greeting princess. May I introduce you to our ruler, king Satarus" prince Saladale said loundly

"Greeting king Satarus" Celestia greet the king of batpony. Still king Satarus doesn't reply by word instead just nod his head

Prince Baruss notice some uncomfortable atmosphere around in the meeting room but with his own experience he is able to catch up with a situation real quick

"Brother" he call prince Saladale with very quiet and weak voice

Prince Saladale glance at his brother a little but didn't say anything

"Please have a seat before anything else. Princess" Rose said. Look like she understand the situation very well. She walk close to Saladale and whisper to him with less visible

"I always by your side" she said which Prince Saladali heard but doesn't reply by anyway

Rose lead the two sister to a ladder that go up to a higher platform while prince Baruss fly up to a higher platform that Prince Saladale just jump down from a moment ago

Prince Saladale fly up to a platform he just left and stand alongside his brother

"Everyone" he annouce to the whole room

"We gathering here to decide should the two kingdom open their border and cooperate in political, resouce, nation defence and authority" he continue. His voice is very loud and clear

"Everyone here have the right to speak his or her opinion in those topic but be careful to not let other thing else get mix up into those opinion" he still announce

"Now from this moment on. The association shall being" he make a finally announcement

"Prince Saladale. You relize that you telling us to give up our authority to Equestria?" One of the council member said after that everyone else in the council are kind of agree with him

"I ask for cooperation between two nation. I doesn't ask you to give up anything" prince Saladale answer with loud and clear voice

"Now is that clear. You should have a word with our guest. Not me" Prince Saladale said

Rose get closer to the two sisters

"Don't worry. Even though our council is kind of a bit unfriendly. But our prince will definitely support you here" she whisper to Luna

"The council have consulting and the result has been voted by most of the council members. Equestria and our kingdom are apart before and it shall stay the same way. We Batpony will never except an authority from you" one of the council member made a clear word. Worse than that other council member nod their head in agreement

"Oh my...I didn't think they will be this stubborn" Rose mumbling with worry

"They look pretty insist on their word" Luna said

"Unlike other...why do Batpony be this insist to reject us" Celestia mumbling

"This is my role from the first place. Let me handle this" Luna said to Celestia. Which Celestia reply by nod her head and step back while Luna step up closer to an edge of the platform

"Council of Batpony. We heard your decision well. But perhaps you should consider change that" Luna said

"We don't interest to do so. Princess" one of the council member reply

"Even today you bring trouble to us. Let those Changling into our land" another council member said

"From the report two of the guard that come with princess Luna are appear to be Changling. But from the report that follow after that four Changling have appear in our land without an interfere from Equestria. This should be imply that we are also the one to blame" prince Saladale interrupt before Luna could think of a word

"The appearance of Changling are something we doesn't expect but Equestria have no responsibility about that" prince Saladale continue which make many pony wonder if this association are between the Batpony and Equestria or just between the young prince and his own council and father

"Still we have no reason to join with Equestria" Another council member said

"Why not? What is a downside of joining force" Prince Saladale reply

"And what could guarantee that we won't end up in a disadvantage state in our cooperation" One of the council member ask

"That didn't happen to Griffin or Zebra but if you need more evidence then as thier ruler by yourself" prince Saladale answer and look at princess Luna which turn attention from the whole room toward her

Luna start to get nervous. Unlike the other association she attempt this association is very harsh and this council really have a bad conceive about Equestria

"Luna. If you want some help then..." Celestia whisper to Luna

"Don't worry. I got this" Luna reply quietly before Celestia could finish her sentence

"Coucil of Batpony. We can assure that we treat our alliance fair and square. We promise that we not seek to take adventage from your kingdom" Luna announce to the council and the king with clear and strong voice

Celestia smile in proud and nod her head. One of the council open his mouth to talk

"Now you have the guarantee word. Do you feel convinced" Prince Saladale interrupts that council member

"The word alone couldn't weigh enough. There are no solid prove that Equestria will keep any of those word" the king said

Prince Saladale clear his throat to interrupt before anyone could reply with the king's word

"Your majesty. I didn't believe that the princess of Equestria, the supreme ruler of three race will come here just to tell lie" prince Saladale said

"Wow! He really helpful" Celestia mumbling very silently

"If it wasn't because of him this association will never happen" Rose whisper to Celestia

"Pardon?...l didn't think you could hear me" Celestia said to Rose with surprise

"We Batpony have a very good ears compare to another pony" Rose said with smile

"Well...that good to know" Celestia reply

"Anyway you start to drop your royalty term" Rose said with humor which Celestia doesn't know how to reply

"Prince Saladale. Don't you think you overuse the word supreme ruler" king Satarus said to his son

"And which word I should use?" Prince Saladale ask

"Don't you play fool with me. We both know what it is" king Satarus said which doesn't answer anything

"And what is that mean?" Celestia ask Rose with pressure in her voice while Luna also notice that something is wrong but didn't sure what it is

"Umm...doesn't matter much. It just...between them" Rose answer nervously which raise even more suspicion

"Father. How could you say that?" Prince Baruss quickly said

"Choose your word carefully prince Baruss. Do reminded where are you stand" one of the council member said

"I won't just stand here and do nothing while any of you insult our important guest" prince Baruss said with strong voice

"Even...even you father" prince Baruss said but this time with less confident and more shaking voice

"You dare speak that to you own king? Do you betray us and turn to the side of those...Equestria pony" one of the council member said offendedly follow by a lot of sound and chaos that fill the room quickly

Even Celestia start to get annoyed by this but she doesn't show just yet. On the other hand it clear that Luna are being push through her limit

"Silent!" The king shout which be able to make the whole room became quite for a moment

"It is obvious that this place didn't welcome us" Luna whisper to Celestia in private

"Be patient Luna. Surely that could be change if..." Celestia reply back but didn't have a chance to finish those sentence

"It couldn't princess. I insist in the same word. Leave" king Satarus interrupt Celestia just like he is hear what she said which actually he did

"That it! I stand this insulting enough" Luna shout with rage

"I don't know what you have agains us this much but clearly the two kingdom can't be together like this" Luna said without any more patient

"Definitely!" Someone in the council shout

"Leave and don't come back" another shout and then the whole room full with voice and chaos again

"Fine! Be that way" Luna said angrily

"Came down. Everyone" Celestia said but her voice get post in all of the voice in this room

"Princess Luna. No please" Rose try to calm Luna while the room fill with more chaotic as many pony are shouting and many pony get upset

"Attention please" one calmly voice among all the loudness break the chaos and bring the whole room to silent

The two princess feel the chill in their spine as they see fear in many pony's eyes

It was prince Saladale who said that. A simple word with a simple tone of voice, calm and soft but still somehow strike fear into a heart of many pony

Despite all the chaos he his face didn't change at all. It like all this doesn't affect him at all. It just like everything go according to what he have expect

"Look like this association go a bit rough" prince Saladale said as he pretend to act like he worry

One of the council open his mouth to said something but go silent immediately as soon as prince Saladale glance at him just a little

"Now now. Let give it a new fresh start. Shall we?" Prince Saladale calmly said

No one answer anything to him. No one dare speaking

"Allow me to demonstrate the good side of an outcome should this association have a great result" Prince Saladale continue. At this point he is the only one who said something at all

"My...king. My honorable council. Allow me to give an example of what Equestria can help us with. So as you notice that some of our subject already complain about how our kingdom is lack of...nature light. Now we have that...great cloud to thank for. Equestria's pegasus could help more or least. By let them manage our surrounding weather which only they could do. We will be able get rid of many trouble. Now I won't get into a deep detail in front of our guest" Prince Saladale give a long explanation before turning his face to the two sister

"And don't worry princss. We Batpony could prove to be a great help in many way. Now it take time if to get into the detail. So I will save that for later" prince Saladale said to the two sisters

"And now that we have a positive ideal in mind. I believe it a good time to consult about a decision" now prince Saladale just told everyone to said something after he just take a long time to solo speak in a huge meeting room fill with a lot of pony

Luna still think about how to reply with Saladale long speech for the whole room fill with confusion and silent

"We regret to say this but we can't help but notice that your kingdom are in a bit...unstable situation" Celestia break the silent

"That would have my son to thank for" King Satarus said

"Indeed we have a different option in mind...in fact in deed we are in an unstable situation right now" prince Saladale said calmly

"In that case...We afraid the answer can't be given to your kingdom yet" Celestia said which make Saladale stare at her

"Not because there are no answer but because it not sure who should be receive it" Celestia continue

"Now now. There are no need to make haste. We should discuss this carefully" prince Saladale said

"We would love to. But before that. You should settle with your father and your council first" Celestia said

Prince Saladale stood there in silent for the most longest one second in this association after hear an answer from Celestia then he sigh softly

"So be it...I will withdraw for now" he said calmly then look at the council

"satisfy yet?" He ask his council

"Then it settle now. We stay the same" king Satarus said

"Only for now" prince Saladale reply

"Then please leave. Princess" king Sataruss said to Luna and Celestia

"Of course we will" Celestia said

"This place are not welcome us anyway" Luna said while a little bit upset

"I will lead the way" Rose said and take a step down stair followed by the two sister

"I will go too" prince Baruss said and jump down from his platform

"And you. Prince. We have something to discuss" king Satarus said to Saladale while the four leave the room

* * *

Celestia and Luna follow Rose to the exit but they meet with someone before they get there. Rata and Larthee

"See. Like I say" Rata said quietly to Larthee

"That didn't even take long" Larthee said quietly

"Now trouble is on us" Rata said

"You mean on you?" Larthee reply

"Just wait and watch" Rata reply with

"So. How an association going you highness" Rata said to prince Baruss

"You hear because of my brother order aren't you?" prince Baruss ask which Rata reply by smile

"So he really do that" Rose said which Rata also reply by smile

"I assume this have something to do with me" Celestia said

"But of course. From here I speak for my prince" Rata said with smile and pull out a paper from his pocket

"With my regret if this letter have been read then the association have fail as I expected. I can't change neither my father nor my council. Not yet. Still I won't give up like this. But for now I have an gift for you and Equestria" Rata read the letter

"Well that is unnecessary" Celestia said

"Please not interrupt" Rata said

"Umm let see...ah" Rata pull of another paper

"I have notice a report of many case of missing of many pony in Equestria" Rata read a letter which make Celestia change her face

"We are tracking them for quite a while. Please let my soldier take care of those" Rata said

"You know where are them. Tell me" Celestia said

"Well don't to take credit or anything but that are most my work" Rata said but Celestia give him a cold stare which make Rata clear his thoat

"Unfortunately we didn't have an information enough to say anything so I would like to ask you to consider come back here soon" Rata continue read the letter

"And...that is all" Rata said

"This is not funny. I sorry but I demand more information" Celestia said with rough and insistence voice

"Now now. I don't have any more information for now" Rata said

"If you ask me. You might need to consider come back here soon" He continue

"Are you try to force me?" Celestia start to don't like this

"I just follow order" Rata said

"Oh and other thing please don't talk about this in front of our king and our council beacause...well that is how politic work aroud here" Rata said

"Yeah. What a great place" Larthee sarcasm

"Rata. You said you only follow order right?" Prince Baruss said

"Indeed I am" Rata reply

"Then I would like to give you another one" prince Baruss said

"Ah! here we go. You will order me to hand or deliver information to Equestria" Rata said

"Oh...umm yes" Prince Baruss said

"And he will do the delivery" Rata point at Larthee

"Oh...so that the trouble he talking about...I would like to say I should see this coming but that would be super irony" Larthee mumbling

"How did you know that?" prince Baruss ask with shock

"You are predicable" Rata answer

"That is great! Be that way" Rose said

"Well...if you would kindly talk to prince Saladale about this" Rata said

"I will" Rose interupt

"Then for now. We agree" Rata said

"Darn it! I thought we talk about this first" Larthee said

"Come on this is good for you isn't it. Now you have an even more easy time to get to Equestria" Rata said

"Well it never hard before" Larthee simply reply

"You know? Sometime I don't hate you...not this time" Rata said

"You are the best option anyway...he knew it but he not want to ask for your help...not by himself at least" Rose said and giggle a little bit

"If you not going to do this for this kingdom then do it for your friend please" Prince Baruss said

"Or else" Rata said with stratagem

"Do it for you own sake...talesteller" he said to Larthee quietly which Larthee reply at him by smile

"Now now. I didn't said no" Larthee said

"Then it settle" Rata said

"Okay princess. For a new solution. We just hand you an information easily. But please be kind for our kingdom" Rata said to Celestia

"Even not because of this I willingly to help your kingdom...but still I need those information...we need it...I sorry it not like I take advantage of you or anything...I will surely repay..." Celestia said

"That...you would have to our future king himself" Rata interupt

"I will make sure of that" Celestia reply

"That would be it for now. Have a good journey back home. Princess" Rata said and bow his head down

"Come on we have a lot of thing to talk" Rata said to Larthee

"Oh! And now we talk?" Larthee sarcasm

"We better do" Rata reply

"Well then. Be that way." Larthee reply

"See you later" Larthee said to the two sisters and then the duo leave

"Please follow me. Princess" Rose said and then the four continue their way to exit. And for the two sisters. To home

* * *

TO BE CONTINUE

Well this is...complicate. Yeah apparently the one only who decide is me and not the character in story

Still I glad you all read this story for this far. I hope you continue follow it

And lastly for the same. I hope you enjoy


	6. Chapter 5 The light shine in darkness

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5 The light shine in darkness

A few day past since the unsuccessfully association there are no contact from Batpony ever since. Back at the two sisters castle nothing change much. Princess of Equestria are living their princess life like before.

Until today when one of the Batpony come crash into a window from sky. The Batpony in question is no other than the messenger from Batpony kingdom, Larthee with a letter from the prince of Batpony

With a way of him coming in of course it draw attention from many pony and it take no time at all for Princess Celestia to arrive at the scene to find Larthee who doesn't give much care in the world and castle guard who still wonder who in Equestria is this stallion just fly through a window into the castle

"Argh...that hurt" Larthee mumbling while touch his head

"Who...who are you" one of the royal guard said while point his spear at Larthee

"Whoa whoa whoa. Easy there" Larthee while push that pointed spear away from himself

"Anyway if this is the castle of two sisters" he ask while look aroud until she see Celestia at the distance

"Ah! Indeed it is" he mumbling while Celestia walk pass her guard and closer to him

"Low your weapon" she said which all of the guard quickly follow that order

"Princess Celestia...do you know him?" The guard ask Celestia with confusion

"Yes. He is...an Ambassador from the Batpony" Celestia answer

"Actually I just a messenger but never mind that. Here your letter" Larthee carefreely said and hand a letter to Celestia which Celestia open it and take a look very quick

"Hmm...I understand. Thank you...umm...what is your name again" Celestia ask while look back at where Larthee is again just to find nothing

"Where is he?" Celestia ask while look around

"He jump out off window. Your majesty" one of the guard said

"Weird...you think he would use a door rather than a window right?" Another guard ask another guard with confusion

"I don't know" that guard answer

After an hour of searching and still find nothing it safe to assume that the messenger from Halucard is actually not dead and still doing fine even through there are no evidence yet

* * *

Until the day end and the moon cross over the sky. Luna again slip out of the castle again which is kind of her habit that Celestia already gave up on stopping her. Like every night she like to go outside to admire the sky which fill with star light that she carefully place like an artist admire their own work

It is a beautiful and peaceful night unfortunately on pony stay awake to see it as always

Luna roaming over her land alone in the wood seeing no one at all until she actually see shadow of something at distance. It moving it look like pony and eventually it look smaller and smaller...it get away

Luna automatically chase after that shadow with a will to see what kind of pony roaming around at night which is very unusuall

Luna quickly close a distance. She clearly have more speed than whoever that pony is. Eventually with a few distance that pony notice that someone follow him and decide to make an immediately stop which make Luna fly pass him

Luna landing and look back to see a similar Batpony, Larthee

"Hello" Larthee greet Luna

"Larthee...you here?" Luna ask with surprise

"Indeed I am" Larthee answer

"Why are you not telling me?" Luna ask with smile

"Well. You know now" Larthee reply

"So. How long are you going to stay?" Luna ask

"I am expected at a border point at dawn. So I pretty much got a free night." Larthee answer

"Great!" Luna said happily much

"It not everyday that I have anyone walking aroud...not in the time like this" Luna said but the last sentence bring her smile down a little bit

"Equestria really get quiet at night indeed" Larthee said not notice the look in Luna face yet

"Indeed...indeed it is" Luna quietly reply

"Anyway! Care for a little walk?" Larthee ask

"Well. Why not" Luna answer

The two start to wander aimlessly through a forest

"So! What are you doing out here anyway?" Larthee break the silent

"Just for walking" Luna answer without looking at Larthee

"I never see Eqiuestria pony go out for walking at night. Well I guess you different then" Larthee reply carefreely

"Indeed...no one awake at night...on one want to see it" Luna said with a little gloom hidden in her voice which Larthee notice a little but don't know what that about

"Shameful for them. Having such a beautiful night like this but let it pass by without even glance. They never know what they miss" Larthee said which cheer up Luna a little bit even though he didn't intend to do that

"You really think like that" Luna said with happiness coming back in her voice

"I said what I think. No less and no more" Larthee reply shortly

"Thank you. That really nice of you" Luna said

"Umm...you welcome?" Larthee have no ideal what he have done to be thank for and simply doesn't really care anyway

On the few step after that Larthee stop his hoof and stood there with no reason

"What the matter?" Luna ask him

"I just remember. There are someplace I want to see first" Larthee said

"Oh! Really? Where?" Luna ask

"You should check it out. This way" Larthee said without listen to Luna word and dash toward in to a darker place in the wood

"If he for real?" Luna ask to herself before sigh then follow him but using more bright and clear path than the one he use

But Eventually she start to lose sight of Larthee as he disappear into a darkness of the forest. More important than that the path she use start to get more darker and darker

"Larthee" Luna call out into the darkness while use her magic to light up the way before her. Still the darkness of the forest is surrouding her which make her a little nervous

"Yes" Larthee reply from the darkness but he himself are nowhere to be seen

"I can't see you" Luna said into the darkness

"Don't worry. I still close" Larthee said from somewhere in darkness with a sound of wood break

Luna look back and notice that she can't see the path behind her neither nor what in front of her

"Larthee" Luna call into the darkness

"Don't worry I keep an eyes on you" Larthee answer while The path before Luna have already too dark to see anything and the only sound she heard are some kind of wood breaking

"Just what are you doing?" Luna ask

"Oh!...nothing. Don't mind me" Larthee answer

"Don't you don't mind me to me right now" Luna reply

"We are close. Just a little bit more walking will do it" Larthee just say what he want

"If you even listen to me?" Luna ask

"Very clear...and...here we are" Larthee answer

"Yes. And where are here exactly?" Luna ask. Suddenly many piece of branch fall down before Luna and it making an opening for the moonligth to shine down

"What is he doing?" Luna ask herself but suddenly the moon light shine upon the blossom. Suddenly it shine a blue light and then as the blue light touch the on the blossom. They do the same. And shortly the whole area are light up with a nice blue light. And the ground look like a shining ocean that reflect the moon light

Luna's eyes reflect with a sea of blue light. She stood there and be amaze with the image she see

"Hah! So it already bloom. Who know?" Larthee who hang upside down from the tree next to Luna said

Luna jump away from Larthee a tittle bit

"What is this? I never seen these flower before" She ask

"Ha ha ha. You like it aren't you?" Larthee ask while laughing

"Just explain already" Luna said

"Okay okay. Year ago I plan a seed of those flower here. It a flower from my homeland. Acording to legend it should shine when in touch with the moon light or something like this" Larthee explain

"So you said at the Batpony kingdom there are a lot of these...wait what do mean acording to legend?" Luna just notice that something wrong with Larthee last statement

"Ah! A legend said once the flower of selene bloom under the light that give life to them the true light will shine even in the darkness of the night" Larthee said

"Selene? What does that mean" There is a name that draw Luna's attention

"An ancient legend. No pony know what it mean" Larthee said while get down from the tree

"Anyway! Look like it working. I bet it a work of some magic...again. I guess" Larthee said

Luna kneel down to see those flower closely. Something in those simple light growing flower is just very magnificent for Luna

"Hey! Want to see something cool?" Larthee said while spread his wing and flapping it lightly cost the soft wind to blow the glowing petal up into the air and spread all over

Luna stand there watching the light show while Larthee pick up one glowing flower and pinit down on Luna's mane

"Nice! It go well with your mane" he said which be able to turn Luna's face red

"Umm...thank you" she except that compliment

"I think I should show this to Celestia. She must like it" Luna said

"Well! Make haste then. These flower doesn't survive in a strong sun light. That why I plan it here where normally no light could reach" Larthee said

"Really? I must hurry then" Luna said

"Good luck then. I must cover the opening I make first to make sure the flower here didn't die. Don't worry the light from these flower should light the way back. I will wait for a while before blocking the moon light" Larthee said while pick up a number of the flowers and cut some of his mane to use as a rope to tie a flowers together and make a bouquet. He have a surprisingly long mane for stallion

"Here you are" He said as he hand the bouquet of flowers to Luna

"Thank you" Luna said with smile as she lavitate that bouquet using her magic

"You welcome" Larthee reply

"Well. Since There are no much time. I guess I must go now" Luna said as she turn back and walk away

"Oh! And next time you come to our castle. Come see me" Luna turn back for a second and said

"I will keep it in mind" Larthee reply

"See you" Luna say goodbye and walk away

"Bye Bye" Larthee say goodbye too

Luna walk on the same path she come from but this time it light up by the blue light until she get back to where she was when he find Larthee. By the time she get there the blue light is gone. Perhaps Larthee already close that opening that let the moon light shine down to the flower

* * *

Luna make her way back to the two sisters castle and rush to princess Celestia's chamber. No guard can stop her until she get to Celestia who awake when Luna suddenly rush into her room

"Luna...what happening?" Celestia ask as she still sleepy

"Sally. Look what I got" Luna said and show the bouquet to Celestia which make her sister surprise and suddenly get up

"Luna...it...it very nice...did someone gave that to you?" Celestia ask

"You need to see this" Luna grab her sisters and drag her to the porch. As soon as the flower of selena in touch with the moon light it shine with the blue light as the legend said. Even Celestia herself surprise with what she have seen

"What is this flowers?" She ask

"Aren't it beautiful? It only shine under the moon light" Luna said

"Oh! Well...How is that work" Celestia ask

"Umm...I...I don't really know...the only expernation I get is some old legend" Luna answer

"Legend? What legend? I never heard of the legend about glowing flower" Celestia said

"Oh! it is a Batpony legend. I think you should ask about it from one of them" Luna said

"Batpony?...oh! So it is him then. The messenger" Celestia said and nod her head

"His name is Larthee" Luna said

"Larthee huh?...wait. Larthee?" Celestia said but before she finish anything she reminded of something

"I think I heard that name before" she said

"Seriously big sister. You met him before" Luna said

"No...it from long ago...And I think I have seen Batpony in Equestrai before back when we still young" Celestia said

"Really? Why didn't I remember that?" Luna ask

"It a long time ago. You are very young back then" Celestia answer

"Also I very sure your were freeze when all that happen. So that maybe another reason" She follow up real quick

"When is that happening?" Luna ask

"Do you remember when you get lost in the forest. And after that you catch a cold for a week" Celestia answer

"Oh!...right I remember that. It was a very unfortunate term of event" Luna said

"You stay in bed and shaking under your blanket" Celestia said with humor

"And you were there...with me" Luna said with smile

"Indeed I' am. And I always will" Celestia reply with smile too

"Well! Anyway. What did that have to do with Larthee anyway?" Luna ask

"Well...umm...I think he there" Celestia answer

"What? How could he...oh!...oh my. That colt did say he is a Batpony" Luna said as she remember something

"And he did say his name is Larthee...I think you didn't hear that part though" Celestia said

"Oh!...my...how could I didn't notice. I mean how many Batpony Have I met so far...very little..." Luna mumbling

"Do...do you think he remember that?" She ask quietly

"Umm...I think it is very hard to forget us. It will be impossible to forgot about what happen back there" Celestia answer

"When you bring it up he did ask if we know each other before" Luna said

"I see...and what did you answer him?" Celestia ask

"What do you think? I didn't remember about that until a second ago" Luna answer

"Oh my...What would he think about me right now?" She ask

"Don't worry. I sure it will be okay" Celestia answer

"Anyway what happen to him back there?" Luna ask

"He jump into darkness and gone...actually he kind of do that too this morning" Celestia answer

"Really? Why did he do that?" Luna ask

"I have no ideal" Celestia answer and shake her head

"Anyway did he give you those flowers?" She ask

"Well he kind of did. I going to bring it back for you anyway" Luna said and hand those bouquet to Celestia

"Oh Luna. That is very sweet. You shouldn't bother" Celestia said while receive that bouquet

"And anyway. I think it go well with your mane" Celestia compliment the flower which pin on Luna's mane

"Thank you. I think I will keep this one for myself" Luna reply with smile

"Oh! And don't let it in touch with sunlight. He said it will die...or not survive...yeah something along those line" Luna said

"Of course. I will keep it in mind" Celestia reply then she yawn a little bit

"Oh right...You must be tired. Please have your rest. I won't bother you anymore" Luna said

"Sorry Luna. I hope you understand." Celestia apologize

"Don't worry. I understand. I will go now" Luna reply walk out of Celestia room

"Good night Luna" Celesta bit her sister a good night

"Good night Celestia" Luna reply back before close a door

* * *

The time have past and night time run out sun go up and moon go down another day have come as alway

The messenger of the Batpony come back to his homeland. There the similar face is waiting for him. Now is colonel. His long knowing Rata

"Oh! You back. Welcome" Rata greet his comrade

"Hey! Look who come to pick me up. So you do care. I'am glad" Larthee reply

"Well! It my job. Beside we on the same boat didn't we" Rata said

"Ah! Talk about job. Do you have a luck with the one who disguise?" Larthee ask

"A Changling eh? We done with them so we let them go" Rata answer

"Well! That so kind of you" Larthee said

"They just doing their duty. Can't blame them. Got family to feed got hive to serve" Rata said with a crafty grin

"And we don't want to piss off anyone if not necessary aren't we?" Larthee ask

"Indeed. But enough about me. Let talk about you" Rata answer

"This thing happen every time I take a trip. Everyone expect a souvenir. The message reach it destination" Larthee said

"Ah! That great...well we got a new information though. So...here another one" Rata said and throw one scroll at Larthee which he receive it and keep it in his bag

"Really? I don't have my sleep for a full day now" Larthee said

"Too bad for you then. What are you mess around there anyway?" Rata ask

"Picking up souvenir...and also walking...yeah lot of those" Larthee answer

"Anyway do me a favor will you. Tell Baruss the legend of flower is true" Larthee ask for a favor

"Ah ha. Anything else?" Rata ask. Larthee reply by bring out a small package from his back and throw it to Rata. Which he receive it easily

"Take it to the mage medic for me" Larthee said

"The mage medic eh? So I finally have a chance to met him" Rata reply and nod his head

"Well! When is the next time we meet?" Larthee ask

"Tomorrow. Same time" Rata answer

"Well! Nice little chat. Shameful we both busy" Larthee said

"Shame indeed"...well may luck be with us both" Rata said

"That would be great. We sure need a lot of that" Larthee said then the two seperate

TO BE CONTINUE

* * *

If this romantic? I don't sure. Well romance much? I guess

Anyway Thank you for reading this ans as alway I hope you enjoy


End file.
